


Your Obedient Servant

by layeredlikeanonion



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Desk Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Office Sex, and a little bit of Spanish as a treat, fun with vests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layeredlikeanonion/pseuds/layeredlikeanonion
Summary: The story of another employee at the Medellin CNP office who also has eyes for a certain DEA agent. After he's heard rumors about the young typist who's involved himself with said agent, he's jealous.Now it's his turn.(A oneshot spin-off from the main JavixM!Reader series.)
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader
Kudos: 14
Collections: The Story of Javi/Male Reader





	Your Obedient Servant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mxartbotboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxartbotboy/gifts).



> For my good friend, since they have repaid me so well elsewhere. Enjoy.

It's late night and you're filing paperwork. Again. When you were offered a job working abroad at a US Embassy office you expected at least a bit more _excitement._ And so far the most exciting thing that happened to you was your transfer to the CNP office in Medellin. But hey! It pays well, and at least you're traveling like you always wanted to. Colombia is a beautiful country; if you ignore the horrific violence and drug wars, that is.

A few officers are scattered about but most have already turned in for the night. You make your way around the main office atrium, picking up the various papers and documents that you know need to be refiled at the end of the day. Both arms laden with paper, you check down the short staircase at the haphazard duo of desks thrown in the center of the room.

One man in particular still sits at his desk with his head resting in one hand, a half-smoked cigarette burning in the other. A man you held pointed interest in for quite some time now. He hadn't even bothered to take off that thick bulletproof vest he wore while out on the chase, so you know the man is either exhausted or pissed. Either way, you feel compelled to help him.

He's staring listlessly at some file or another, not that you care. They all stare at files that pile up and you have to eventually take back to organize. You notice the piles at the corners of his desk and decide to take them back to storage for now. With a confident huff, you stride towards his desk and he looks up at you.

He watches as you sweep the stack of files into your arms, tapping his cigarette against an ashtray next to the dingy lamp. There's no other secretaries around so that means you'll have to reorganize and file them all yourself. Hopefully he had the kindness to stack them alphabetically.

"Wait." He swipes the file off the top of the stack before you can move on to the second one, and brushes down your arm in the process. You've heard rumors of this agent's unique ways of gaining information before. But you're no common slut or office whore. Yeah, you know about this man's little tryst with a fellow clerk here in the station; a young typist who can't seem to keep his mouth (or his legs) shut. And you also know you can't be swayed that easily.

Or so you think.

"I'll uh, come back for that in a minute," you stutter out before rushing up the stairs and not stopping until you reach the filing room. You slam down the stack and lean back against a cabinet, the cheap metal complaining as your back hits it. Your tie feels constructively tight now and you tug it looser until you can breathe again. You need to calm down, no need to get so worked up over Agent Peña..!

But then again, you have been eyeing him since the DEA moved into the building. The general danger of your workplace went up just by being around them, and this man felt particularly dangerous in more than one way. Maybe, just maybe...no, that was a dumb thought. He already found some other boy toy here. He's claimed. Stupid. Focus on your work.

When you make your way back to his desk, he's now seated far more comfortably. Too casual to not have something stirring in that wicked smart brain of his. You reach for the second stack and he purposefully drops a file to the floor. 

"Oh, sorry. Could you pick that up for me? It's been," he stretches his arms over his head and the vest pulls up a fraction on his torso, "a real long day."

You sigh and roll your eyes. This wasn't the first nor the last time this would occur in the office, but this time you weren't grossed out by the position he forced you into. You bent down, picked up the file, and when you stood back up you found his eyes all on you. You feel heat burning your cheeks as you hand the file back.

"H-here you go," you offer and he takes it with a smile, before dropping it on the second stack and shoving the precarious pile to the corner of his desk. You wince as it hits his long-abandoned coffee mug but thankfully it doesn't spill whatever's left across the papers. Now there's just enough room now between that and the typewriter for someone to...

"It's been a long day for both of us, hasn't it?" He commented, patting the now partially clear desktop. "Sit down, take a load off."

When you stood there in shocked silence, he asked again, calmly but with a fraction more command in his tone. "I said, why don't you sit down."

You take a nervous glance at the cleared space and chew at your lip, debating. In the end your sense of professionalism got the better of you.

"I'd, uh, prefer to stand for now, if it's all the same to you."

He shrugged, taking a slow drag from his cigarette. "Fine."

"So uh…" you search for some conversation topic that could break the tension. "How'd the raid go today?"

"Good. My informant gave us all the details we needed to bust the safehouse. No new information about Escobar, but we snagged a few hundred kilos out from the safehouse. So there's that."

 _'Informant.'_ You knew what that meant. A prostitute who patrols the streets like a beat cop for him, feeding him intel between the sheets. The man got around, you knew that much. And despite your best professional interests you wanted a piece of the action. 

"Informant, huh? I've heard you've got a girl for every season." 

Javi popped the cigarette between his lips, shifted in his seat, and resettled with one leg resting over the other. "Maybe. But I've been looking for a guy for all seasons."

"I thought you already got one of those too," you counter. Your gaze slides across the room towards an otherwise nondescript storage closet door and Javi's eyes widen a fraction. "You know, for a federal agent you do a shit job at staying lowkey."

He laughs then, a motion that quirks up the corner of his mouth into an amused half-smile. "Him? He's uh...well, he's for right now."

"You looking for something better than him?"

"Depends on what you're offering." He plucks the cigarette from his mouth and blows a cloud of smoke towards the ceiling. You couldn't help but stare at the column of his throat as he moved, the subtle shift of tendons and muscle beneath stubbled skin. You stutter but recover your cool as his face turns back to meet you.

"D-depends on what you want."

"Well for now," Javi motions towards his desk again. "We can begin by having you sit right here."

Your legs refuse to cooperate until he repeats the command in Spanish.

_"Siéntate.”_

You sat down.

"Good, good..." he murmurs as you settle at the corner of the desk. He pulls his chair in closer, the old wheels scraping the tile, and rests his free hand on your knee. You take a quick look around to see if anyone else is still in the office as he presses the cigarette out into an ashtray.

"Shh, no one will see us, nothing looks wrong here," he says, and while the "yet" is left unsaid you could still hear it clear as day in his tone. He smiled and squeezed your knee. "Don't worry. The stragglers won't see, and as long as you stay quiet they won't hear either. Okay?"

You nod, unconvinced. The atrium was still horribly exposed and there's not much possibility of explaining away why you're poised up on Agent Peña's desk if someone happened to walk through the stairwell directly opposite the duo of desks. You knew there was a security camera positioned around this area, and you desperately hoped no one was in the guard room that night. If things got bad you might try and sneak in to destroy the film before anyone saw.

"Okay?" Javi repeated. "You good there?"

It took you a moment to realize what he was waiting for. He knew how to handle this, but only if you were on board too. You take one last quick scan of the room and nod. Despite your nerves, you wanted this. You wanted _him._

"Okay."

"Good. Now come here," he pulls you in by your chin and down into a fiery kiss that tastes like tobacco and coffee. Oh it's been way too fucking long since you've last been kissed like this! The hand at your chin swoops to the back of your neck to pull you in closer, the other that had rested on your knee now wandered north. You gasp at the twin sensations of both his tongue slipping past your lips and his hand cupping between your legs, and blood shoots south in your body. On instinct you reach out and grab hold of the first thing you can get your hands on: the thick fabric of the bulletproof vest. He growls a warning but doesn't pull you away, more to make sure you're careful with his firearm rather than anything else.

You give an exploratory tug on the vest and he leans forward, craning at the waist against the edge of the desk while you lean back. He laughs against your mouth at your antics, stands up and shoves the chair back. The wheels clatter against the tiles and it hits the filing desk behind him. You pull again, now leaning back on one elbow while he presses close against you. His weight balanced forward on one hand, hips slotted between your speed knees, the other steadily palming your already stiff cock over your slacks. Your moans and whimpers muffle against his unrelenting mouth, maybe a touch too desperate, but it seems like he was into it. When he pulls back for breath you're left wide-eyed, leaning back on the desk.

"Hey shh, _callate ya,_ quiet down now," Javi warns, eyes scanning the half-floor above for signs of activity. His hand doesn't stop though, moving its way to your belt buckle while he watches past you at the stairs leading up to the next floor. He doesn't look as he flicks the belt open, nor as he undoes your button and fly. It's only once his hand reaches in do his eyes snap back to you. And of course at that moment, someone decides to come down the staircase. 

All hands fly away as an officer you don't know comes clomping down the stairs from the floor above. You twist your body away to hide your open pants as Javi moves to lean casually against the desk. Your heart is racing, you attempt to train your breath back to normal. At first glance, you at least _hope_ this looks like an innocent enough casual conversation between two men.

 _"Buenas noches, Agente Peña,"_ the man says as he turns the corner, then nods at you as well. _"Señor."_

You give a weak wave and a "Buenas noches" back. Both of you wait until you can no longer hear the echo of his boots on the tile and heave a sigh of relief.

"I've noticed you watching me for the past few weeks," Javi murmurs, beginning again like nothing had even happened, and your cheeks turn red-hot when he _finally_ wraps his hand around your cock. "You're not as subtle as you think either. You're jealous."

"Come here," you pull him back down into a kiss to avoid the embarrassment of hearing any more. Both of you could get fired for this--or worse--you knew that. You're already scandalized by this tease alone and you doubt he wants to stop here. Despite self preservation screaming otherwise, neither do you.

The fabric of the vest is tough, heavyweight, and the texture of it ripples beneath your nails as you grapple for a secure hold. Velcro rips and his breast pocket flaps open in your hand. You try again and this time grip tight to the shoulder strap, holding on tightly when Javi starts pumping a slow, steady pace down your cock that shoots liquid electricity through your veins.

"Fuck, watch out," he says when an adjusting grab moves too close to his gun again. You don't care, all you can see is how sleek and trim he looks in that damn vest. It's bulky but not in an unattractive way; it serves as both tactical safety and tactile eye candy to you.

"Okay, you know what?" You barely swallow a needy whine when his hand disappears from your cock. Javi reached for the gun to take it out of the holster and you grab his wrist before he can do so.

"No, keep it there! That's..." he can see it burning in your eyes. "It's hot."

"Your safety comes first," he maintained eye contact as he pulled the gun out, checked that it was still locked in safety, and tossed it in a desk drawer.

You follow the gun as it disappears from view, almost disappointed. He understandably cared enough to acknowledge the danger of fooling around with a live weapon between you, but that didn't stop the sly whisper in your mind from toying with you; imagining all the dangerous things that could happen if he had kept it there. 

But then again...with the gun gone you can press your chest up against the vest without hesitation. Javi's head jerks back when you do so, your grip iron-tight against the olive drab canvas as you pull up to meet him. Invading his space and surprising him wasn't your plan, but any chance to see those brilliant brown eyes up close is a good chance, right?

He quirked an intrigued brow at your boldness but said nothing.

"You uh, you look a little warm in that vest," you tease, finally able to form a full sentence after the onslaught of his hands and mouth on you. Neither of you had bothered to declothe yet, too caught up in each other to care. Javi smiles, understanding, and reaches for the side straps of the vest. He rips one away but you stop his hand before he could undo any more. 

"No," you correct, guiding his hand to his shirt collar instead with a fierce smile. "Keep it on. Just this."

He nods and chuckles as he undoes the buttons until he can't reach below the collar of the vest. A crisp pale golden cotton that complements so well against his skin. It leaves just enough exposed for you to openly stare. Your mouth waters. Fuck, if you left marks they'll absolutely be seen for the next few days. And both you and Javi have shifts until the end of the week. There was no way you two could avoid each other after this. What had you gotten yourself into?

But when his mouth descended to latch onto your throat in the meantime, all thoughts flew from your mind like a bullet.

"Javi...."

"Fuck," his growled against your skin, hot breath ghosting the hairs at the nape of your neck as he bit down on tender flesh. The rasp of facial hair on your skin, the delicious sting of teeth and an eager tongue was all your mind could focus on. An uncomfortably loud moan escaped your lips and echoed around the mostly empty room. You freeze.

"Stay quiet," he mutters, and you nod eagerly. You didn't want this to end. You could be quiet. But fuck, if that mouth wasn't killer.

And if his mouth wasn't, then his hands definitely were. At your waist, gripping your shoulders, running up your chest, yanking down your tie, sneaking up your thighs, they could never seem to find a place to rest. You bit the inside of your cheek in an effort to stay as silent as possible but a whimper still managed to escape when he slipped once more beneath your waistband.

His mouth let up its relentless curiosity, and he hummed a note of satisfaction upon finding the growing wet spot of precum in your boxers. He pulled you even closer now, until your breath mingled. You couldn't avoid his gaze, and closing your eyes could possibly get you in even bigger trouble. His hand moved too slowly for your liking but the tease was so good that you didn't care. Your breath hitched as cunning fingers made a tight fist and, utilizing the wetness that's there, began short, fast strokes focusing on your cock head. A string of broken moans left your kiss-reddened lips before you could bite your tongue.

"Shhh," he whispered. _"Shh, haz silencio o te voy a dar algo para que grites de verdad.” _  
[Translation: be quiet or I’ll give you something to scream about]__

__"You talk to your little boy toy like this?" You ask in a high breathless laugh. Javi growls a warning sound at your accusation but says nothing. So yes, he probably does. The thought both thrills and worries you._ _

__Your eyes are drawn south when your thighs squeeze tight to his hips. You had been so selfishly caught up in chasing your own pleasure that you had barely given a thought to reciprocate in kind. Damn, he must be aching by how tight his cock is straining against his jeans. While you've noticed he likes to wear them tight, it's now glaringly obvious that he's hard as stone beneath the dark, thick denim._ _

__"Here, let me help you with that."_ _

__You move to grab for his belt but don't get the chance to before you jolt in surprise. The copy-fax machine to your left goes off, whirring and clunking violently as it completed some unknown internal process._ _

__"It does that," Javi dismisses the machine and your focus is back on him. The noise fades away, eventually stopping as the machine powers down and everything is too silent once more. You faintly hear the tick-tick-tick of the closest clock and almost forget what you were about to do. His pants. Of course._ _

__But it seemed like Javi was already a step ahead of you._ _

__He reached blindly for the drawer again, patting around inside until he found the thing he was looking for. The hinge clattered shut as he slammed it closed. A plastic cap clicks open and your eyes are instantly drawn to the clear bottle in his hand._ _

__"What, is that for him?" You couldn't help but add a sarcastic comment, because no one other than Javier Peña would keep a bottle of lube in his office desk._ _

__"You'd rather me go in dry?"_ _

__You laugh. "No sir!"_ _

__"Then shut up and spread."_ _

__You shimmy your slacks down past your ass and lean back on the desk. Your heart is racing again: a combination of nervous tension and enthralled lust at odds with each other in your mind. Javi yanks your pants down to your knees and crowds back in once more, pressing one large hand under your thigh to coax your legs up towards your torso. Ass bare, on display, folded over like a damn paper doll, you swallow your nerves when his slick fingers finally touch you. He runs them slowly up and down, teasing, before slipping one finger in and you gasp._ _

__"This good?" He asks, his other hand sliding up to pull your shirt up around your ribs, tossing your loosened tie over your shoulder. His fingers dance across your skin, reaching up to grab at your chest and pinch a sensitive nipple. You inhale sharply and nod._ _

__He takes another glance around the room which makes you look too. It's still so jarringly open, you're totally exposed in the middle of a police station for God's sake! Anxious regret begins to creep up your neck but dies when a second finger joins its brother and _curls._ You shudder and lean back further, head almost hitting Murphy's stack of files behind you. Javi continues, pressing in and out steadily until your every breath takes on a keen shudder at the end. A third follows and you bite back a whine, clenching your jaw hard in an attempt to stay quiet. _ _

__Javi notices and retracts his hand. Your reprieve only lasts as long as it takes for him to free his cock from his jeans and slick himself in lube. Then he's back, teasing all the same with his cock head against your hole._ _

__"Oh, one thing though," you manage to gasp out when your mind catches up to your body._ _

__Javi pauses, cock in hand, and looks up at you. You clear your throat._ _

__"This is totally unprofessional, by the way," you attempt to put on a tone of complete cold stoicism, your voice for handling your rude manager or a panicky grandma reporting her missing son to the nearest random worker in a police station filled with actual uniformed officers. That's one you won't forget._ _

__He laughs then, full and bright, and in the moment doesn't even try to quiet himself. That rare smile leaves you breathless every time. Javi doesn't smile enough. "Fuck professionalism."_ _

__And your breath is knocked out again when he finally presses in. Pleasant pain and relief radiate under your skin, the tolerable burn of not quite enough prep work, but you can handle that._ _

__"You good? Still with me?"_ _

__You purse your lips and nod again. "Yeah."_ _

__"Good."_ _

__Javi pats your thigh, then moves. And _oh fuck,_ does that feel good._ _

__"So tight," he mumbles under his breath as he starts a slow, steady pace. You focus on breathing, relaxing into him, watching his face darken with desire as he opens you up so perfectly. He's definitely on the larger side of cocks you've taken, but factoring in the absence of action you've gotten the past year it's no surprise that this one might hurt a bit more than normal._ _

__You're no blushing virgin by far but it has been quite a dry spell lately. No one really gave you the time of day here in Colombia, and only having your hands and imagination for company got boring after a time._ _

__But Javi? Damn, you're jealous of that little upstart typist who gets this on the regular. You haven't even properly met the guy, only seen (and heard) the office gossip surrounding him. And for right now you're getting your just desserts. Petty? Maybe. But God does it feel good._ _

__Javi leans forward then, pressing your legs down further until your knees almost touch your chest, and picks up the pace. A startled moan escapes your lips, echoing for a second in the stillness of the near-empty room. You tense out of reflex and he groans at the sudden constriction._ _

__"Fuck," he gritted out, letting go of your legs to brace himself on the table top instead. You take the initiative and wrap one arm under your knees, the other grabbing his vest again and holding on for dear life. He fills you so good, so completely, you barely mind the dull ache that's growing with every thrust._ _

__The whole desk rattles and thumps beneath you; the cheap thing was clearly not built to withstand the force of a quick fuck, but the whole thing could shake apart for all you cared as long as Javi was _there.__ _

__So much for keeping quiet._ _

__He bent over even further, his face mere inches from yours. You could smell the lingering trace of tobacco on each harsh breath, see the light sheen of sweat across his brow knit in concentration. Up close, you could see every perfect imperfection. You almost wished you could have them all. But you knew better than to wish for that._ _

__This new angle gave him the ability to hit home at almost every thrust now, and when he found the spot you couldn't help but encourage him to repeat it. Fuck, you're not gonna last much longer like this._ _

__"There! Oh fuck, Javi, right there right there-- _shit!"__ _

__"Yeah?" He panted, not changing from that angle and hitting true at _every_ movement. A litany of choked off half-moans fall from your lips before you can silence them._ _

__"Oh shit Javi I'm close--" you gasp out as his pace becomes erratic, hard and fast. One hand slips between you and jacks your cock at the same furious pace he's slamming you with. You bite down at his neck for lack of knowing what to do with yourself; the only thing you still have yet to do is appreciate that beautifully tanned throat of his and this might be your only chance. He hisses at the pain of your teeth but it only spurs him on._ _

__"Come for me," he growls. _"Fuck,_ come for me, pretty boy."_ _

__And you didn't object._ _

__The pleasure hits you like a freighter, back arching off the tacky laminate as you cum hard in Javi's grip and painting your torso with white. Seconds later Javi follows, shuddering as he spills and pulses into you._ _

__Long seconds pass by the hour as you twitch in aftershock, gulping down air as your head spun. Damn. Guess it _has_ been way too long since you got fucked good. Okay, now breathe. Focus on that. There, good._ _

__Javi's hand moves in your peripheral: he flips open the top manila folder on the long-abandoned stack and you slam it shut before he has a chance to grab a paper._ _

__"Oh no you don't," you attempt to scoff but it comes out as a breathless laugh instead. "You are not wiping me off with that. Have at least _some_ respect for the job."_ _

__He retracts his hand from the papers, hesitating for a moment, before swiping his fingers up your stomach with a quirk of his brow. He lifts his hand towards your lips and nudges with his knuckle._ _

__"Then how about this instead?"_ _

__You stare intently at the nearest clock as you suck his fingers clean, suddenly embarrassed yet again. You still can't quite believe how filthy this turned out. This never happens in real life, only through trite scenarios like in some raunchy triple-X tape. You watch the seconds tick by and try not to appreciate the taste of yourself on his hand. You really try._ _

__Too soon for your liking he pulls his fingers back out and steps away. Your hands attempt to follow as they're dislodged from his vest but fall once out of reach. You sigh and take the chance to finally unfold, wincing as your joints pop and complain. You watch Javi's back as you set uneven feet back on the ground, gripping the edge of the desk as an anchor while your spinning world comes back to reality._ _

__He's a few places away now; ripping the velcro off the tactical vest and hanging it on a coat hook attached to the nearest pillar. Next those tight jeans are hiked back up his ass and you internally pout at watching it disappear beneath the denim. You notice the patches of sweat dampening the back of his shirt while he tucks it in and you smile. He next fills two paper cups of water from the cooler that stood beside the pillar, rolling his shoulders out in likely a subconscious reaction to the tension there. When he turns, he's smiling too. Your teeth marks are a red brand across his neck; unmistakable twin arches that will definitely leave bruises later._ _

__"So, same time next time?" He asks, handing you one of the cups while he downs the other. You nod in appreciation as you take the cup but your smile falls. You sigh before you take a sip and set the cup down beside you._ _

__"If there is a next time." You grab the waist of your slacks and pull them back up too, not bothering to tuck in your shirt as you buckle up your belt. By force of habit, though, you adjust your collar and sleeve cuffs but both are undeniably wrinkled by now. At least you can fix your tie back into place, the motion feeling more like a placebo for how debauched you likely look right now._ _

__You already knew this couldn't be an extended deal; you're both busy men and Javi already has a lover before you. You wouldn't be top priority to him, just a side piece. You don't want that. You have a job to do here, no matter how mediocre it might be at the moment, and you still wanted to complete that job to the best of your ability._ _

__The oppressive silence of the station now weighed between you. Something didn't quite click, but for now you were okay with that. Whatever happened happened, and you welcome the pleasant ache that will definitely follow you into tomorrow morning. _Oh God, you still have to drive back home like this._ The uneven roads of Medellin will _not_ be kind to your ass tonight._ _

__"Well...want a smoke at least?"_ _

__You laugh. "Sure. Why the hell not."_ _


End file.
